


Remy Returns/When Morning Comes

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Just two short pieces I wrote earlier (put together in one since they're too short to be put by themselves).





	Remy Returns/When Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Just two short pieces I wrote earlier (put together in one since they're too short to be put by themselves).

“So, how’d it go?”

 

Deceit grinned as he turned to the disheveled Remy.

 

“It went horribly! They hate each other now!” Remy stared at Deceit and slipped his shades down a bit before smiling.

 

“I didn’t think I could count on you, Deceit. Nice to know that you  _ actually  _ got it done.”

 

Deceit rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re one to talk, Remy.”

 

Remy frowned and took a sip of his iced tea.

 

“I come home from a long day,  _ exhausted _ , and you treat me like  _ this _ ?” Remy shook his head. “You know what, I can’t even deal with you when you’re like this. I’m leaving!”

 

“How wonderful.”

 

Remy gasped dramatically.

 

“How  _ dare  _ you?!”

 

“With dignity.”

 

“Oh you don’t even have any so don’t even-”

 

“You truly  _ are  _ one to talk, Remy.”

 

“Goodbye!”

 

The door slammed and Deceit sighed as he sat down on the couch.

 

“If only he knew…”

 

\----------

 

It had been a while since all four sides had gotten a good night’s sleep. It had been an even longer while since Thomas had felt this much at ease.

Thomas walked through the front door and was awestruck to find Deceit on the couch, seemingly asleep alongside Remy.

“Well, that explains last night…” he mumbled as he tiptoed past the two and walked towards the other sides’ rooms.

He carefully opened Anxiety’s door and peeked in. His jaw dropped when he saw both Patton and Virgil fast asleep in bed.

“Huh…who would’ve thought?” he whispered as a smile crept on his face.

He closed the door and walked over to Logicality’s room. He swung the door open, assuming that Logan was already awake when he was met with another surprise: Logan was gone.

“What? First Deceit and Remy asleep on the couch, then Morality and Anxiety sound asleep in Anxiety’s room and now Logan’s not even in his room! What in the world is happening?”

He closed the door and turned to look at Creativity’s room. His eyes then widened at the thought that came to mind. He gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in and found that his thoughts were, in fact, right.

Roman and Logan were fast asleep in each other’s arms. Thomas could see a faint smile on Logan’s face.

He shook his head and smiled as he closed the door and walked back down the hall.

“I don’t know  _ what  _ happened last night but whatever it was, it worked! Best nights sleep I’ve had in a  _ really  _ long time!”

As Thomas stood in the living room watching Remy and Deceit, he hoped it would stay like this for a very long time.


End file.
